1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human detection, and more particularly, to a human detection method and apparatus using an image input from a digital video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Publication Nos. 2000-50405 and 1997-60927 disclose motion detection methods. Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-50405 discloses a motion detection method using a security camera regardless of an ambient brightness. In this method, each image frame is sampled, a variation between pixels in each sampled image frame is obtained, a variation between pixels in a previous image frame is compared with a variation between pixels in a current image frame, and a difference between the two variations is compared with a predetermined reference value. Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-60927 discloses a selective recording apparatus and method, in which only an image, from among images picked up via a camera, having an image signal different than a reference image is recorded. However, since these two methods use a change in a pixel value between two consecutive images, a change in the pixel value even due to a noise-like change such as a change in illumination is detected as a motion.
Korean Patent Publication Nos. 1998-82154 and 2000-61100 disclose a method of controlling a user's access to a particular service machine connected to a security system. Korean Patent Publication No. 1998-82154 discloses a user identification system and an automatic teller machine (ATM) using the same. The user identification system operates in association with the ATM. The user identification system acquires a face figure via a monitoring camera used to record an ATM user's face image, analyzes the face figure to determine whether a feature which can be confirmed later exists in the face figure, and allows a user's order to be processed only when it is determined that the confirmable feature exists. Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-61100 discloses a method of recognizing a user's face in a banking system. In the method, it is determined whether the eyes and the mouth are clearly detected in a face image obtained by photographing a user. When the eyes and the mouth cannot be clearly detected, for example, when the user covers his/her face with the hand, wears a hat or a mask, or does not show a clear-cut appearance of his/her face, an operation of the banking system is interrupted, thereby preventing financial crimes. However, although these two methods are provided to prevent possible law violations, they are disadvantageous in that honest people who wear sunglasses, masks, or hats without no intention of breaking the law can also be inconvenienced.